


Something New

by amixii10



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami Sato has ADHD, Asami Sato-Centric, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Equalists (Avatar), F/F, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD Korra, Post-Canon, This is literally just hurt and comfort, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Asami doesn’t understand. How could someone like Korra love... her?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how perfect a couple is, they’re going to have fights. They’re going to have misunderstandings, and they’re going to miscommunicate.

“I don’t understand how you could like me,” Asami says one day, out of the blue. 

Korra looks over at her, brow furrowed. “What are you going on about? Of course I like you.” 

“But why, though? Is it just because I’m rich?” 

Korra frowns. “No! How could you think that of me?” 

“I-” Asami starts, then drags a hand down her face. “I don’t know.” 

Korra still stares at her. “Where did this come from?” 

Asami just shrugs. “I'm not sure. Don’t worry about it, though.” 

Korra presses her lips into a hard line. “Asami, please tell me what’s bothering you.” 

“It’s nothing, just whatever,” She responds, brushing it off. She turns back to her book. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

Korra’s teeth clench together involuntarily. “I can see that something’s bothering you. You don’t have to talk to me, but just- talk to Mako or Bolin or Opal, even.” 

Asami shakes her head. “Nah, I’m okay.” 

“But you’re clearly not! Why do you bother bringing up things, then making a big deal out of telling me nothing?” 

Asami closes her book gingerly. 

“I don’t know, Korra.” 

“Then what do you know? I know that you’re not mentally stable, and neither am I, and this relationship that we have is going to shit. I love you, and this might not be the right time to say it, but I do. I don’t know how you feel, and that’s because you never tell me anything.” 

Asami frowns, trying to keep her cool. “Well, pardon my mental health. And for the record,I do love you.” 

“How am I supposed to know that?”

“You know I’m not the best with words. I’ve told you this before.”

“And I’ve told you that I’m not the best at interpreting cues and things,” Korra responds, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Asami tilts her head slightly. “So then what does that mean? I can try, and you can try, and even then, there’s no guarantee that this’ll work.” 

“There you go again. Of course I’ll try, I’ve been trying, and yet you keep changing the topic. Why did you ask me that?”

“How could you love me? I’m not special. I’m not a bender like Mako or Bolin or Opal. I’m just a pretty little rich girl.” 

“And? You’re mine.” 

“I know that, and I know, I know, god, do I know,” Asami says, repeating herself out of frustration. 

“Could you just tell me what’s bothering you?” Korra asks after a deep breath. 

“You’re- you’re the Avatar, and I’m just me. You’re good at everything, and I can’t even run my goddamn business. Why? Why do you love me like you do?” 

Her voice trails off towards the end of her sentence, fading into the same voice that she had used when she found out her father had worked for the Equalist force. 

Korra leans forward and takes Asami’s hands in her own. 

She leads them away from their desk to the couch, where she opens the recliner.

“Come lay here with me, will you?” 

Asami nods and lays on Korra’s arm, face resting on her shoulder. 

Korra strokes her hair with her free arm. “Asami, you’re not a nobody. You’re not worthless, or insignificant. You’re my love and I could give you a thousand reasons why.” 

“Then why don’t you? Why don’t you tell me?” 

Korra looks surprised. “You just said yourself, a few minutes ago, that you’d rather express love nonverbally?” 

Asami hides her face so that Korra can’t see her expression. 

“I mean, I express it nonverbally because it’s hard for me to just… say things like you do. I still- still, uh…” 

“It’s okay, love. I got it.” 

Asami smiles and untucks her head to kiss Korra. 

“Can you- can you tell me why?” 

“I love you for so many reasons. The way you grin after getting a deal with a company, or the way you danced with me at that ball. I love you for how you tell me about the stars, and how you know so much about things I hadn’t. I love you for your beautiful voice when you sing in the shower, and for your creativity.” 

Asami blushes and moves closer to Korra. “Thank you, Korra.”

“Who said I was done?” 

“You don’t have to go on, I’ve heard enough-”

“Shh. I’ll tell you all the reasons I love you. Not all, maybe, because I don’t think there are enough words for me to use.” 

She smiles at her girlfriend in her arms. 

“I love you because you don’t treat me like an idol. I love you because you helped me heal when I was paralyzed and depressed, when no one else offered. I love you because I got to choose you. I love you because of your heart and passion. 

She holds Asami impossibly tighter. 

“I love you because you’re you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not @me projecting onto Asami lol
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
